


wait 'till you're really afraid

by inkin_brushes



Series: Fucktoy AU (EXO) [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, fucktoy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: The party was being held by the head of the Treasury, a tall skinny man who Kai had nicknamed “The Stick Insect” a few years earlier.Warnings: BDSM themes, D/s. This is basically kinkfic, an AU with master/slave relationships. If this upsets or triggers you in any way, pleasedo not read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> more non-porn in our porn au. this takes place a few months after the original jundae fic that i posted. no, we don't know what "chronological order" means.

The party was being held by the head of the Treasury, a tall skinny man who Kai had nicknamed “The Stick Insect” a few years earlier, and somehow the name had stuck in Suho’s mind, so that he always found himself close to slipping up whenever he spoke to him. He had taken care to avoid mentioning the nickname in Chen’s presence.

The man’s house was nestled between larger houses in the northern section of the city, near the royal palace. It was smaller than most, with less impressive gardens than those surrounding it, but a nice house nonetheless. Perhaps its small size ensured that their host could keep up to date with current trends in decoration and fashion without the need to stretch a budget. Suho had been to most of the rooms, and found not a single one dated. He rather felt that it spoke of the man’s shrewdness with money. 

The party was being held in the large dining hall, a long room that could, once the tables had been moved aside, be used for dancing. Suho doubted there’d be any dancing at this party. The room had been painted a light blue, to emphasise the space, and tonight all of the candles in the grand chandeliers above their heads had been lit, flooding the room with light. The large glass doors at the end of the room had been thrown open onto a modest garden, the outside area lit with hundreds of candles in a multitude of colours, giving the garden a fairy tale feeling. There were plenty of alcoves and bushes and hidden corners for any of the guests to retreat to, with their own toys or one of the few collarless ones that had been rented for the occasion.

Suho had kept Chen close while they ate at the long tables which stretched from one end of the room to the other, feeding him choice pieces from his own plate, things that he knew Chen liked. Once the dinner had ended, however, and the tables pushed back to allow the guests to mingle freely, he’d let Chen move off by himself, watching as he’d headed straight to the corner of the room for the toys, where Luhan, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun had gathered. Chen may have scorned them privately for their training and submissiveness, but they were at least friendly, familiar faces at these parties. Suho just hoped he didn’t make Baekhyun cry this time.

Suho wandered the room, greeting people as he went. He nodded his head to Xiumin, but didn’t interrupt the conversation he was having with one of the navy captains. Yixing was by Xiumin’s side, dressed in sky blue robes and silver jewelry, his hair pulled back and held in place with an elaborate hair piece. More than a few people were giving him admiring glances. 

As much as Suho tried to avoid it, he eventually found himself sucked into a corner where a bunch of fat lords wanted to lecture him on how the army worked. He’d had simply been walking past on his way to get a drink from the ornate crystal punch bowl, and had his attention snagged by a pompous call of his name. After that it was impossible to pretend like he hadn’t heard, and so he found himself stuck.

“My dear Lord Suho,” bellowed Lord Janis, a rotund lord from a tiny island off the east coast that was famous for seafood and tiny elfin toys and not much else. Lord Janis always addressed Suho as such, even though they never interacted outside of these parties, and Janis never wanted to talk about anything other than military tactics that he knew nothing about. “I was just telling these fine fellows about the battle formations of the far eastern armies.”

“Oh?” Suho asked, completely uninterested, because what Lord Janis understood about army formations could fit on the head of a pin. The man collected unfounded gossip about army matters and therefore thought he was an expert on how the army actually worked.

“They sounded particularly impressive,” Janis said. “Worth copying for our own army, wouldn’t you say?”

“Impressive doesn’t always equal effective,” Suho said mildly. “Our own formations are working perfectly, but I will be sure to look into what you say, my lord.”

This was enough for Janis, who simply wanted to know that people thought he was relevant. He began describing the battle formations in detail, often messing up on the terminology and injecting a lot of jargon incorrectly, but Suho supposed that so long as it sounded good, nobody else in the circle was going to understand any of it anyway. As Janis spoke, his two toys, one male, one female, both of them tiny with dark brown hair, handed him morsels of food, feeding him with their hands.

“But I mean, those eastern armies, their men are trained from birth to fight! They train them like we train our toys, to obey their masters, and then they send them into battle.” Janis burped loudly. “Excellent idea, if you ask me.”

“Excuse me.”

Suho glanced to his side, smothering a yawn, and found Kris standing beside him, looking tall and imposing in dark red robes. A little behind stood Tao, his own robes a similar colour to Kris’s, but the material thinner, the cut more daring, so that his arms were bared and when he moved the material clung to him. There was an old, yellow bruise around Tao’s left eye, and a fresh purple bruise on his right cheekbone. Kris’s gaze flicked across the faces of the Lords and the edge of his mouth twitched when he looked back at Suho. When he spoke, his voice was blankly polite. “I’m terribly sorry to interrupt. I need to discuss something with Lord Suho.”

The men in the group exchanged looks but it was general knowledge that most of the lesser lords such as Janis were terrified of Kris, because he was wealthy and foreign and his toy was always bruised in some place. “By all means,” murmured one of them, his eyes fixed somewhere to Kris’s left. “We wouldn’t want to delay your business.”

Suho picked up his glass from the table and followed Kris away from the group of men, trying to not let his shoulders slump in relief. They’d crossed the room and were standing in a different corner when Suho said, “What is it?”

“Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing, I don’t have anything to discuss with you. You just looked like you were dying over there so I decided to take pity on you.”

Suho blinked. “How…kind of you.” Kris usually didn’t care enough to rescue anyone from anything, particularly not boring old men.

Kris shrugged his shoulders lightly, turning to Tao. “Go talk with the other toys,” he told him quietly. Tao nodded his head, murmuring something that contained the word _master_ under his breath, and left them. As he walked away, Suho realised that Tao’s robes showed the outline of his ass perfectly, and he rolled his eyes at Kris. Kris ignored him. “Kai is showing a relative the gardens,” he said, “and Chanyeol is hiding from one of his father’s advisors in the bathroom. I didn’t particularly want to get in Kai’s way, nor do I want to spend all night in the bathroom. You were my only choice. Hence, I rescued you from the boring men.”

Suho paused, trying to work out if he was supposed to be offended or not.

“I wanted to congratulate you, in any case,” Kris said, before Suho could work it out. “He still has a long way to go, but your progress with Chen these past few months has been nothing short of incredible.”

For some reason, Suho could feel himself start to blush at the praise, and he had to force himself to stop. “He’s still lacking,” he said, to temper what Kris said.

“Considering his behaviour when you first got him, I’m surprised you were even able to do anything with him. When I said that he was running wild, I wasn’t exaggerating. And people were beginning to talk, Suho, you know, as they are wont to do. Being with an out of control toy…it’s not good for anyone, but particularly not someone in your position.”

“I know,” said Suho, with a sigh. “If I can’t control a toy, how am I supposed to be trusted to control an army of men? But they’re trained men, and Chen…he’s Chen. He’s different.” It was all very well and good to take a bunch of men who were willing to sign away their lives and train them until they happily marched off into war, quite another to take an unwilling toy, one who had been damaged before, and train him until he obeyed.

“Are you happy with him?”

Suho was a little surprised at the question, and so he hesitated before he answered honestly. “Yes. Even if he isn’t the perfect toy, he is – he does his best to please me.”

“Far be it from me to judge you,” Kris said. “I’m not so blind as to not see how people talk about me. If Chen makes you happy, then surely he is succeeding as your toy. Now, as when I first brought up my concerns, my worry has not been of that, but more of your own well being. I would not see your reputation destroyed at the hands of a wayward.”

“Your concern is too kind,” Suho said dryly. “I appreciated your advice back then, and I appreciate it now, but you’ve already acknowledged that Chen has improved.”

“He’s improved,” Kris pointed out. “I still see behaviour traits that I would have attempted to stamp out long ago.”

Suho smiled at him, feeling a little sad. “I’m not being rude, my friend, but someone who has nothing left to lose isn’t going to respond to such methods.” In fact, Suho rather felt that Kris’s methods would be having the opposite effect right now. 

Kris’s eyes raked over his face, searching for something, and then he nodded his head slowly. “Perhaps you’re right. Perhaps I do not know the circumstances as well as I’d like to think, perhaps I am reacting like those idiot men who I pulled you from. But I worry.”

“You shouldn’t,” Suho said reassuringly. “I’m perfectly capable of subduing Chen, even if he’s not controlled yet. He’s responding to me. That’s enough for now.”

While they’d talked, Suho had become aware of a commotion behind him, a man’s voice getting louder and louder, until the shouting eventually reached Suho’s section of the room, impossible to ignore any longer. It was almost comical at how heavily his stomach fell at the sound, and when Kris, who was facing in that direction, frowned a little, Suho sighed. Speak of the devil. “That’s Chen, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” said Kris, looking more amused that disapproving; Suho thanked the gods for small mercies. “Lord Cha is screaming at him. I wonder what he’s done now.”

“Run his mouth, probably,” Suho said, before he lay his drink aside and excused himself. Chen managed to avoid making a complete spectacle of himself for the most part, or at least, there was no more physically snapping at people or straining to escape Suho’s hold, but he still hadn’t managed to get his mouth under control. It was constantly getting him into trouble, both from Suho and the other Lords, and Suho was beginning to wonder if he shouldn’t invest in a gag for when he had to take Chen out into public.

Over in the section of the room which held the toys, Lord Cha was still screaming, his face a blotchy purple. His impressive stomach was straining to escape the bindings of his waistcoat, and Suho wasn’t sure the delicate gold thread was going to hold. His toy stood by his side, a young woman with long silvery hair whose height threatened to top her master’s. She looked perfectly serene.

The same could not be said for Chen, or the toys around him. Chen was staring at the man screaming in his face with a cool look, one of his eyebrows raised. He had his thumb tucked into the waistband of his loose linen pants, the only piece of clothing he wore, although rather than being seductive it just made him look like he was dripping with insolence. The little bit of make-up that Suho had dressed him up in to highlight his eyes and cheekbones and mouth merely added to the effect. It was attractive, but it also made Suho want to hit him.

Luhan was hiding giggles behind his fists, the wide sleeves of his mint green robes falling down his arms, revealing an impressive number of golden bangles, while Kyungsoo by his side in darker green robes stared at Lord Cha with wide, somewhat confused eyes. Tao had flopped on the floor onto a cushion and didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything other than making sure his clothing didn’t crease. Out of them all, only Baekhyun seemed upset by what was happening. There were tears in his eyes as he looked between Chen and Lord Cha, his hands fluttering as though he wanted to touch Chen’s arm but was scared to.

“What’s going on?” Suho asked, interrupting Lord Cha’s yelling. At the sound of his voice, Chen dropped his hands to his side, schooling his face into innocence. The look had never worked as well on him as it did on Luhan, and Suho was not fooled in the slightest. Baekhyun looked literally a step away from full on tears.

“Lord Suho!” Lord Cha boomed, giving Chen one last filthy look. “I understand this is your toy?”

“Yes,” said Suho, wondering why he’d left himself open to this sort of situation in the first place. He really should start keeping Chen close to his side at these parties. Except, he reflected, that usually just ended up with Chen being bored, and insulting all the people Suho spoke with. Not that being apart from Suho seemed to change anything.

“He is one of the most insolent toys I’ve ever met! Your training is quite clearly lacking, my Lord, if your toy is running around talking back to his betters like he does.”

Suho shot Chen a look. It was _embarrassing_ , to be constantly putting up with lectures from people who never had a problem with their toys, who thought they knew best and judged Suho for not being able to control Chen. And it wasn’t that Suho couldn’t control Chen – that much had been proven, by the way Chen had fallen still and silent and a little bit sullen at the sight of him. It was that Chen didn’t want to let anyone _else_ control him.

“We’re working on it,” Suho reassured Lord Cha. “He was never given the training that your own exemplary toys were given. Please forgive him for his indiscretion.” _And please forgive me_ , was left implied, because it would have burned Suho’s tongue out to ask for it.

Lord Cha seemed mollified, though not overly happy, and he stomped away, his toy trailing after him, her wispy barely-there robes dancing around her knees. Once he’d gone, Chen said, “He went so purple I was afraid he was turning into a grape.” And Luhan giggled again.

“Luhan,” Suho said gently. “I ask that you don’t encourage Chen.”

“I wasn’t encouraging him,” Luhan said, looking and sounding shocked but abashed that his actions could be considered as such. “I was laughing at him.”

“That’s encouraging him,” Suho sighed. Luhan nodded, tears in his eyes before he lowered them to the floor and clutched Kyungsoo’s sleeve. Suho wasn’t convinced. He’d been around Luhan too much to be fooled by such shows of innocence and remorse. He glanced at Chen, whose entire demeanour was defiance. “Come with me,” he said. There was the usual moment of hesitation and then Chen moved to follow.

Suho led him to a side alcove, guiding Chen into the corner where he couldn’t attempt to flee or avoid anything Suho did. “I wasn’t bad,” Chen whined immediately.

“What did you say?” Suho asked pleasantly.

“I didn’t say anything,” Chen said. “I wasn’t bad.”

Suho smiled a little and lifted his hand slowly, making to slide it into Chen’s hair. Chen flinched away and quick as a flash Suho had two fingers in the back of his collar, pulling just tight enough for Chen to choke, just enough as a warning. “What did you _say_?” Suho repeated.

Chen grabbed his forearm pleadingly. “I didn’t say anything to him, I wasn’t bad, I wasn’t, master, please, I wasn’t bad—”

“You’re saying you weren’t bad,” Suho pointed out. “Not that you were good. You must have said something, or else he wouldn’t have shouted at you. Now what did you say, to him or otherwise?”

Chen looked sulky. “I just said that Lady Ely should invest in a better toy to help wipe away that look she always has on her face. She looks like she hasn’t had a good fuck in years. The fat man overheard me and insisted that I be sorry for saying it.” Chen lifted his nose into the air. “But he’s not my master and he can’t make me be sorry when I’m not.”

Suho sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his spare fingers. “That fat man is Lord Cha,” he said. “He’s an advisor to the emperor.”

“I don’t care,” Chen said bluntly.

“You should have apologised.”

“But I’m not sorry. I was always taught that lying is worse than anything.”

There was something wry in his voice, that back when he’d first bought Chen, Suho would have taken for mockery. It _was_ mockery – mockery of himself. Chen knew of a lot of worse things than lying, and had been subjected to most of him.

“You’ve put me in an awkward position,” Suho told him. “Now I’ll have to punish you.”

“You don’t have to punish me,” Chen suggested. “You could just—”

Suho took advantage of his distraction in order to slide his hand into his hair, grab and then yank downwards, so that Chen was brought to his knees. Chen went down hard and fell silent, his breathing coming quicker. “Please don’t talk back to me,” Suho said, his voice still pleasant, like they were discussing the weather. “It won’t make things better for you.”

“Would you rather I lied?” Chen asked, his hands hanging by his side, his voice a touch huskier now that Suho’s hand was in his hair, his fingers twisted just enough to be constantly pulling.

“I’d rather you didn’t say anything at all,” Suho said. “You haven’t learned to keep your pretty mouth shut. Do I have to gag you?” Chen’s breath hitched at that, and Suho smiled. “Oh, would you like that? If I stuffed your mouth so that you couldn’t say a word. You wouldn’t even be able to beg if I did that. Although I suppose that I do so like it when you scream.”

Chen glared at him, but didn’t say a word. Perhaps he was afraid that Suho would whip out a gag right there and then for him. Suho almost wished that he did have one. He was feeling a little lightheaded from how turned on he was, and he felt like he needed Chen to not speak at all, in case his control snapped. Right then, all he wanted to do was push his cock into Chen’s mouth and fuck his face. The urge was so overwhelming that the hand in Chen’s hair had pulled Chen closer before he caught himself. He cursed under his breath and released his hold. He could wait. “Stand up. We’re going home. I can’t trust you tonight, not after that show you just put on for everyone out there.”

“I wasn’t bad,” Chen mumbled, climbing to his feet.

“Yes,” Suho told him, watching the shiver run up Chen’s entire body. “Yes, you were.”

Chen pouted at him, pulling at the crotch of his pants, although the outline of his half-hard cock was still clearly visible. Suho reached out and swiped his thumb across Chen's bottom lip, Chen's mouth dropping open just a little. _Yes_ , Suho thought. _I think I will fuck that pretty mouth tonight._


End file.
